HP Story Starters
by Alseid
Summary: A collection of story starters concerning HP. Four up at the moment.
1. Disclaimer

HP Story Starters: Disclaimer  
  
I do not own any of the HP characters, I own all of mine. I'd appreciate  
if you'd give me credit for the starters.  
  
NOTE TO READERS:  
  
I'm not exactly sure what section this should be in. Lists? Harry Potter?  
I don't know. Your opinion? 


	2. It began with a life...

It began with a life, as does everything.  
  
Stories really wouldn't have much of a place to go without lives. Whether it is big or small, EVERY life affects something.   
Insignificant to others, a solitary life can bring about world-changing events. And they do.   
  
So you see, just because something doesn't seem important doesn't mean that it's not. And vice versa. So a baby being born   
wouldn't mean much to you, would it? What about three other babies being born at the same time? Perfectly normal.   
But what if they all were born at the same exact moment a dark lord died? 


	3. Open Window

A window banged open for the third time that night.You could almost hear the collective sigh from fourth  
years Slytherin boys dorm.   
  
Jacob Smithton, a boy with cropped brown hair and a large amount of freckles swung his legs outside of his  
bed to close the window- a task that was automatically his, since his bed was closest to the window.   
  
The storm had been going on since lunch that day, regularly throwing windows open and annoying the  
students. Jacob, closing the window moved his desk to where it blocked the window, thus eliminating  
the problem... it was a wonder he hadn't thought of it before.   
  
Getting back into bed, he heard the rain pounding on the window, which was almost as annoying as having  
the window come open. He closed his eyes, hoping for the miracle that he could go to sleep when there was  
a loud 'wham' from the wall. He groaned and rolled over, looking at the window.   
  
The window was open again, and a face recognizable to every wizard and witch stared back at him, his pale  
face contorted into a nasty grin. 


	4. Knockturn Alley Initiations

High above the tiny pinpricks of light given off by hundreds of wands glowing, owls swept over the sky, almost  
  
blocking the moon and stars. Almost automatically the lights flash off with a chorus of "Nox" from the crowd.  
  
A scream.  
  
A sacrifice.  
  
Lucius Malfoy felt a smile curl his lips upwards, contorting his pale face into a sinister grin. He couldn't help it-  
  
this was fun- more than that- euphoria. The dark lord had come again, and Lucius was among his trusted  
  
advisors. The crowd moved apart where he and his son stood in a silent sign of respect.  
  
Draco, his son, leaned into him.   
  
"Father, I'm cold," he said rubbing his eyes. The boy of fourteen shrunk from the eager eyes in the mob, getting  
  
closer to his father as the space between them and the crowd grew larger.  
  
"Silence," said Lucius, his eyes sparkling anxiously, "it's almost time, Draco. You'll soon join our ranks."  
  
The scattered murmuring stopped, as all of the onlookers saw a figure clad in a dark silk robe appear in front  
  
of them. He was exceptionally tall, towering above the taller wizards and witches. The crowd bowed together  
  
reverently in front of the Dark Lord, who merely acknowledged them with a jerk of his head.  
  
"Bring forward the boys," he said in a relaxed tone.  
  
Boys? More than one? Draco felt his father push him forward, and continued shakily on his own. Another   
  
figure joined him, taller than Draco. His face, of course, was hidden by the shadows, making him   
  
unrecognizable.  
  
Now they stood in front of the dark lord. Draco felt his heart beating faster in his chest, quickening with every  
  
passing second.  
  
"Show your faces."  
  
Draco cautiously removed his hood and glanced over at the other boy, who he didn't recognize. His black hair  
  
contrasted with his pale face, creating a ghostlike image. Instead of kneeling before Voldemort, he grinned  
  
madly at him, causing a murmur from the crowd. To everyone's surprise, Voldemort motioned for the boy to   
  
stand beside him.   
  
More muttering.  
  
"He's going to kill him!"  
  
Draco heard his own father whisper something faintly.  
  
"...Tom Riddle?" 


	5. Happy Birthday

Harry smiled to himself as he woke on his birthday morning. He didn't open his eyes, but guessed at what he  
would see when he did. Something useful with homework from Hermione, of course, and something to do with  
Quidditch from Ron. Perhaps candy and treats from others. Finally, he could resist the temptation no longer.  
Opening his eyes, he saw a school owl on his floor, dead.   
  
His mouth opened in silent shock. Attached to its leg was a note in a tan envelope, sealed with a  
Hogwart's wax crest. Harry, with a shaky hand, untied the note from its leg and opened it.   
  
It was a normal Hogwart's letter, telling him what supplies he needed for the upcoming school year... nothing  
odd about it at all. And then he noticed the window.  
  
He had left it open the night before so his presents could be recieved, but now it was shut. He glanced at  
the door leading out into the hallway, which was still locked. 


End file.
